The Just and the Amiable
by Harue Aya
Summary: He was known for his strong and reliable judgments. She was known for her strong sense of camaraderie. In a way they were opposites. But despite their differences, they found themselves entangled with their friendship for one another. A collection of moments between the just King Edmund and the amiable Queen Amelia. Stories are not particularly in order. (Edmund/OC)
1. When she introduced herself

**Note:** I once read stories like this - a collection of random moments between a certain character and an OC - and figured I'd make one since I'm not good with long and on-going stories (I get tired writing them in the end). Anyways, this is my first Edmund/OC fic. Hope you'll like it. :)

* * *

><p><strong>When she introduced herself<strong>

_Indeed, the moment everything began is the moment that will linger in your memory the longest. Best to make good impressions…_ (Timeline: LWW)

* * *

><p>"My name is Amelia Ross," she chirped, smiling brightly to the newcomers. "Hello!"<p>

Amelia was not used to having boring days. She lived in a happy household after all, despite being the only child of a loving couple. The professor's house was indeed big, but she wasn't quite happy spending her time alone. So when she heard that four children would come, she decided to give them a warm welcome.

She found them in their room. The door was open so she stood in the doorway. The four guests just got settled when she greeted them. It must have been a long journey for them, Amelia thought, for they looked exhausted.

Nevertheless, she straightened her back and took a deep breath. "Welcome," she greeted once again.

"Hello, Amelia," one of them greeted. Amelia thought he might have been the eldest among them all for he was the tallest. "I'm Peter Pevensie, and these are my siblings – Susan, Edmund, and Lucy." Peter gestured to each of them as he stated their names.

Amelia's smile never left her lips. "It's nice to meet all of you."

The youngest of the Pevensies – Lucy – went to her and shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you too, Amelia." She had the brightest smile, and Amelia thought she would get along with her just fine.

"I think we should go down now," Susan told Peter. "It's almost time for supper."

Peter nodded and ushered all of them to go down.

Amelia found herself smiling. With everything that's going on, she finally had a reason to be cheerful.

They were now stepping out of the room and into the hallway when she finally got a close look at _him_.

"Hello," she said as she moved closer to him.

"Hi," he greeted back, frowning.

She thought of what to say next. "So, how was your trip?"

Edmund stopped from his tracks, which made Amelia stop as well. His eyes, void of any emotion, stared at her for a couple of seconds. She could feel her smile slowly fading at that moment. His eyes seemed to pierce through her, and she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable.

"You talk too much," he finally said.

Amelia blinked and froze in the spot for a couple of seconds. She was not expecting such a reply from Edmund. She expected a warm reply to her kind gestures.

She watched him walk away, his hands in his pockets.


	2. When he returned

**When he returned**

_When he returned, he didn't expect someone else – besides his siblings – was waiting for him._ (Timeline: LWW)

* * *

><p>"And Edmund?"<p>

To Edmund, Peter's voice has always had power in them. It might be because he was the eldest and he has authority over them, which the younger boy shrugged off and didn't consider in the past. So when he heard Peter called his name, his brother's voice sounded new. It was still strong and stern, but in them was a hint of… compassion, perhaps? Edmund couldn't think of a word that would best describe it.

He stopped and turned to face him. Edmund readied himself for what Peter has to say. Perhaps he will scold him, despite Aslan's advice to never speak about what he did. When his eyes met Peter's though, they were filled with concern. His older brother's shoulders relaxed and his eyes soften.

"Try not to wander off," Peter told his younger brother, a smile on his lips.

Edmund returned the gesture with a smile as well – a weak one, but with utmost sincerity. He nodded before turning to one of the tents he was instructed to go to.

As he walked, he thought of a certain auburn-haired lass. He was expecting she would welcome him like the others did. When he was only a couple of steps towards the tent, that's when his eyes landed on her small and delicate figure.

Amelia was standing beside the tent, and Edmund thought maybe she was, all that time, watching everything from a distance.

"Edmund," she managed to say as she rushed to him. Amelia then stopped short when she got close enough. She wasn't sure at all what she should do. Should she hug him or give him a handshake? In the end, she just nodded and gave her a thoughtful smile.

"Hey," he replied, returning her smile.

"You're back…" she trailed off, her voice stained with relief. Amelia was lost for words. She was not also sure what to say. When she sighted Edmund's fresh wounds, Amelia took a step back and nodded. "You should… um… rest. I-it's nice to see you back."

Amelia was about to walk away when Edmund spoke, "Amelia?"

She turned, her eyes fixed on his only to find them looking away. Edmund looked down and continued, "I'm… sorry, for what I did. You know, back when we were still in England… I was not at all… _welcoming_." He looked up at her and caught her hazel orbs. "I hope we can be friends."

Amelia found herself stretching her arms and catching him into a tight hug. She only realized her actions when Edmund returned the hug as well. It was awkward at first, but they lingered in the moment for a while.

When the moment ended and they broke apart, Amelia giggled. "We already are _friends_, Edmund."

Despite being tired at that time, Edmund suddenly found a source of strength from Amelia's words.

A smile formed on his lips.


	3. When she could barely walk

**When she could barely walk**

_His concerned look alone gave her comfort._ (Timeline: The Golden Age)

* * *

><p>She felt a pang in her head when she finally came to. Her eyes, however, were still closed because she couldn't bring herself to open them yet. She didn't remember exactly what happened to her. The only thing fresh in her memory was they were in battle moments ago.<p>

The numbness in her body finally subsided. When it completely faded away, she felt someone else's hold.

Amelia felt someone carrying her, and she couldn't help but feel alarmed. What if she was in the hands of an enemy? She couldn't allow herself to be taken away, despite being at her weak state. At any cost, she has to fight her way out.

With her eyes still closed, her hand slowly reached for the dagger in her pocket. The moment she was able to take hold of the blade in her hand, she opened her eyes and pointed it to the person's neck.

"Let go or else," she commanded.

"Can you walk then?"

Amelia's eyes widen when she recognized the voice. She looked up to see Edmund looking at her with an arched brow. Her arms weaken and she finally let it hang to her side. The dagger fell to the ground when she couldn't grip it anymore.

She thought of his question and attempted to answer him that he didn't need to carry her. But then she felt her fresh battle wounds and responded, "No, I can't."

"I thought so," Edmund told her, as if it was a matter of fact. "And could you not move that much? Do you realize how heavy you are?" There was a hint of exasperation in his voice.

Amelia ignored the older man's statement. "What happened?" she asked. Her eyes never left him, albeit half-opened.

"We won," he replied, looking straight ahead and minding the path, "but you could barely walk. So I carried you. After a moment, you… fell asleep." Edmund let out a chuckle before glancing down to look at her again.

Amelia's eyes were still on Edmund. She tried to think of a reply, but the familiar pain in her head came back. She couldn't help but groan as the pain lingered for a second.

"Don't think too much," he reminded his friend. "We're almost there. Lucy will treat your wounds."

The maiden sighed and slowly closed her eyes. Before completely closing them, she caught sight of Edmund's concerned eyes resting on hers. Warmth came surging inside of her and despite her headache, she was somehow relieved. That very look alone gave her comfort.

"Thank you," she uttered as she smiled. Amelia nestled her head against his chest. Her last thought, before falling into slumber, was the picture of Edmund's gentle eyes.


	4. When they first danced

**When they first danced**

_Because Susan was taller than him, and that would look strange._ (Timeline: LWW)

* * *

><p>"<em>In the heart of Narnia – the luxurious center plains – I give you Queen Amelia, the Amiable."<em>

Aslan's great voice echoed in Amelia's head over and over again. It was as if she never wanted it to stop. She wanted to remember the title Aslan gave her. She wanted to grow up and become the queen Aslan knew she could be.

Amelia could not explain the joy she was feeling at the moment. If she wasn't prancing around the courtyard, she would be found dancing with the other creatures and sharing her bliss with the other Narnians. They had just been crowned kings and queens of Narnia – that was definitely reason enough to celebrate.

The auburn-haired lass found herself dancing with a faun. She knew the Narnian was older than her, but she didn't see any problem with the height difference. Fauns were a bit shorter than most average adults. So when the faun held her hands as they danced, she didn't mind it at all. It was like dancing with another kid, who was slightly taller than her.

Their laughter resonated as they danced happily. Amelia had to close her eyes to cherish the moment. After a while, she felt the faun slow down a bit.

"What's the matter, sir?" she asked, looking at the faun innocently.

"Well, my dear queen," the faun began, "someone wanted to dance with you."

When they completely stopped, Amelia followed the faun's eyes and looked to her left. There, she saw a familiar boy standing, with his hands behind him.

Edmund tried to look straight. "M-may I have the pleasure?" he asked.

The faun let go of Amelia's hands gently and bowed at Edmund. "Why, of course, Your Majesty." He stepped aside and allowed for Edmund to take Amelia.

The raven-haired boy allowed himself a smile before holding Amelia's hands. Amelia, on the other hand, was slightly startled with Edmund's hands on hers. She looked down, feeling embarrassed.

"What's the matter?" the boy – who was a newly crowned king then – asked.

Amelia shook her head as she looked at him. "Nothing," she replied. "It's just… this is new."

"Yes, well," he began as they started dancing. "I don't want to dance with Susan. I couldn't reach her. She's taller than me, and that would look strange."

"That's true." The girl giggled.

Edmund cleared his throat. "I danced with Lucy a few moments ago… and after that I came looking for you. It took me a couple of minutes before I finally found you in this crowd."

Both of them laughed.

Seconds later, the music changed – a more cheerful one. The children both shared their brightest grins before dancing to the beat of a merrier tune. Both of them never really knew how to dance in parties and special occasions. At that moment, since they were still children, they thought that jumping up and down and twirling until they felt dizzy were considered dancing. And before they knew it, some of the creatures around them imitated their unique dance steps.

They went on until they were completely out of breath.


	5. When they argued

**When they argued**

_For Peter, stopping his brother and his friend from arguing was one of his hardest tasks as High King._ (Timeline: The Golden Age – prior to HHB)

* * *

><p>"<em>The Giants are already a threat to begin with. If we allow them to wreak havoc, a lot of Narnian territories will be destroyed. Sending troops in the Northern Lands will be the best solution to stop this."<em>

"_Yes, but that would cost us many lives. We cannot allow that to happen now. I suggest we negotiate with them peacefully."_

Their contradicting thoughts sparked an argument, and, much to Peter's dismay, it went longer than he'd hoped it would be. Edmund and Amelia found themselves exchanging thoughts in a manner the High King didn't like. Their voices were both strong – and in them was determination to prove the other one wrong.

Peter had dismissed them from their meeting an hour ago, but he could see their discussions were not finished yet. He could hear them in the throne room, in the hallway, and even in the grand library. He would intervene every once in a while, but they would somehow start once again after a period of time. It was only at dinner when the two kept quiet. But, for Peter, even if they weren't exchanging sharp words, they were giving each other deadly glares.

He heard them fighting once again, in the palace courtyard. Peter watched from a distance and sighed as he listened to them. They weren't even talking about the Giants of the North anymore.

_"I don't know why you're being stubborn!"_

_"At least I'm not being unreasonable!"_

Peter watched as he placed a finger on his temple. He didn't know what to say to placate them anymore. He simply ran out of words, which was completely the opposite for the two.

When Lucy saw his brother, she joined him. Her eyes landed on Edmund and Amelia as a smile played on her lips.

"I don't know about you," she said, her eyes never leaving the arguing king and queen, "but I think they would make a great couple."


	6. When he gave her advice

**When he gave her advice**

_She hid the truth from everyone else, but he noticed it right away. He was known for his great counsel after all. If there's a perfect time for her to hear what he has to say, it's now._ (Timeline: PC – after their battle against the Telmarines)

* * *

><p>Narnia, which was once stained with disarray when the Telmarines took over, was once again filled with hope and joy. They had just won the war against their invaders, and it was all thanks to Aslan. The palace was crowded with Narnians celebrating and dancing. Music and laughter could be heard everywhere. Everyone's worries and fears were finally gone.<p>

Indeed, everyone felt the happiness in the atmosphere – except for a certain maiden, who was in the balcony.

Amelia took a deep breath out of frustration. She tried to relax as she leaned against the railing, looking down. She could perfectly see the palace courtyard from where she was standing. It was definitely a good view because each and every one she saw had smiles painted on their faces – including _him_.

Out of all the Narnians she looked at, her eyes stayed on Caspian the longest. She had feelings for the young man, and she was sure it grew stronger each day. Amelia only had reason enough to let go of her affections when she realized the prince has his eyes on the gentle Queen Susan.

Despite having been able to move on, Amelia couldn't deny that she'd remember how she felt for Caspian whenever she'd see him. His charming smile still had an effect on her. His eyes still haunted her. His mere presence still captivated her.

She sighed once again. She was exasperated because she was still somehow trapped in his chains.

A change of pace of the music resonated. Amelia's eyes followed where Caspian was going. She saw him coming closer to Susan and inviting the queen to dance with her. Amelia told herself that it was all right – that she had finally moved on and she shouldn't feel bad. Still, she felt a pain in her chest despite her best efforts to comfort herself.

Amelia's train of thought was interrupted when she felt someone beside her.

Edmund came like a ghost. He went to her left side and leaned against the railing as well. He turned to look at her and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I just…" She thought of the right words to say. "I don't feel like being in the crowd for a while."

Edmund snorted and arched an eyebrow, his voice filled with disbelief as he said, "The _Amiable_ Queen of Narnia doesn't want to… socialize?"

"Is it strange?" she asked with a soft smile, looking at him.

Edmund shrugged and looked up, gazing at the stars. "I guess it's all right."

Both of them didn't talk for a few minutes. They just let the silence take over. It wasn't at all awkward for the both of them. Amelia somehow felt relieved that Edmund was quiet. She had nothing much to say anyway.

The music still went on, and when she looked down she saw Caspian and Susan still dancing.

"Do you not want to talk about it?" Edmund's question startled Amelia.

"Talk about what?" she asked, looking nervously at the king.

Amelia observed that Edmund wasn't looking up anymore; he was looking down at the courtyard. She followed his gaze and realized he was staring at the dancing couple.

The maiden fell silent and awkward. Edmund continued, "You don't have to tell me anything for me to know. They don't call me King Edmund the Just for nothing."

That was true. Edmund was known for his keen perceptions and quick thinking. His judgments and observations had always been accurate. He could see past a certain thing and considered details more than the big picture. He could see beyond everything.

Amelia felt embarrassed that she underestimated him.

"It's all right. I've moved on anyway," she said, more to herself than to the person next to her.

"Then why are you here – alone?"

The maiden took a deep breath. She was afraid of losing her patience with Edmund. They may have had their share of arguments and debates (despite being good friends) for as long as she could remember, but she currently was not ready to start something like that.

Amelia was about to respond when Edmund faced her and offered his hand. "There's no reason to feel bad about anything," he began. "We're here to celebrate after all."

Amelia just stared at Edmund's hand for a moment, baffled. She was not sure at all what Edmund was doing. She figured it wasn't just because Edmund wanted to dance – his gestures suggested something much more.

Maybe he was trying to comfort her.

The thought made Amelia smile.

When Amelia took Edmund's hand, he gently pulled her close. His hand was on her waist while the other one was clasped with hers. They moved to the tune of the slow music from the courtyard. Edmund was leading.

"Oh, and Lia?"

Amelia looked up.

"To the right person," Edmund began, "you won't feel this way. Someday you are going to meet the person who will love you and care for you – and will protect you. You will feel safe in his arms, and you will be… happy. We don't know for certain whom that person will be. But I know for sure, you will meet him when the right time comes, Lia… and he will return the love you will give him."

Amelia just blinked the entire time. She could not believe Edmund was saying such things to her. Though his words were unexpected, she admitted he was right. In fact, everything became much clearer.

Edmund smiled and cleared his throat. "And as for Caspian—"

"I think I get it, Ed," Amelia interrupted, chuckling.

She let Edmund's words seep in her mind for a moment. She remembered his sincere and tender voice when he gave her his advice. Amelia was clearly thankful for Edmund's company, but she was all the more grateful for his counsel. He spoke to her, not as King Edmund the Just, but as Edmund Pevensie, her friend from England.

"Thank you," she finally said after a brief moment.

"You're welcome."

"Did you rehearse that?"

"Over and over, in my head. I might have not included some lines. It should have been a long speech."

They shared a laughter that echoed in the balcony.

Minutes have passed and Amelia found herself lost in her thought once again. She remembered the time she and Edmund first danced in Cair Paravel. She remembered how they acted silly, and she couldn't help but giggle.

"What's the matter?" Edmund asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Nothing, it's just that…" She giggled once more before continuing, "I remembered our first dance."

The memory in his head made Edmund smile as well, which grew into a chuckle. And before he realized it, he was also laughing. Amelia joined in his laughter.

The Just King was still gently holding his friend close, as they danced to a different music – their laughter.


	7. When the right words just wouldn't come

**When the right**** words just wouldn't come out**

_Sometimes, you would find yourself unable to say what you really mean to say – no matter how badly you want to say it._ (Timeline: VotDT)

* * *

><p><em>"I'm glad to see you again." <em>The sentence echoed in Edmund's head.

That was what he wanted to tell. It was the perfect thing to say after all, since they had not seen Amelia for a long while – especially when war broke out. Plus, she wasn't with them in Lucy's room when they got sent to Narnia, so Edmund wasn't expecting to see her standing in front of him.

"How have you been?" Edmund asked instead.

Amelia flashed a smile at him. "I'm great, actually."

Edmund nodded. "How did you get here?"

"Well, I don't know how actually," she explained. "One minute I was walking on the street. The next think I knew, I'm swimming in the middle of the ocean."

_"I've missed you."_

"_We've_ missed you," he said, revising the sentence he initially thought of.

"I missed you too, Ed," she replied.

Edmund suddenly felt something strange – something he couldn't explain. He bowed his head as a result, suddenly feeling not quite himself. "Amelia…" he trailed off.

Amelia looked up, her eyes gleaming with expectation. "Yes?" she asked.

_"It's nice to know you're all right."_

_"I wanted to see you."_

_"I'm relieved you're here."_

Those were the list of things Edmund wanted to say. Over the last couple of months he thought of saying it – and he really wanted to – when they meet again, but currently found himself tongue-tied. His gaze was just locked on Amelia instead.

"Edmund?" Amelia's voice snapped Edmund out from his thoughts. "Are you all right?"

"Y-yes," Edmund confirmed, stammering in the process. "I'm… just…"

"What?"

"I…" His voice faded once again.

_"I'm glad you're here"_ – that was really what he wanted to tell her from the start. The sentence just kept echoing inside his head, and he couldn't take it any longer. Edmund needed to voice it out somehow. So he looked up at her and opened his mouth.

"I," he began, "think you're getting taller." Edmund finished his sentence with a smile to conceal his frustration.

Amelia arched a brow. "Really?" she asked for his confirmation and laughed. "I guess I hadn't realized it."

After that, Amelia informed Edmund that she would like to go back to her cabin. She excused herself and left a frustrated Edmund behind.

Edmund also decided to head back to their cabin. As he walked, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "_'You're getting taller_?_' _That's the best thing you can say?" he scolded himself, irritation evident in his voice. "That's just great!"

_"I'm glad you're here."_

He thought of the sentence, and wondered why he found it hard to say. Edmund stopped and turned, looking at a walking Amelia from a distance.

"I'm glad you're here," he finally said, but she wasn't looking.

And she couldn't hear it.


	8. When the situation made it okay

**When the situation made it okay**

_If the circumstance would have been different, she would never forgive him _–_ even though it was, _technically,_ her fault_. (Timeline: PC – when they invaded the castle)

* * *

><p>Amelia watched ghastly as Edmund slid down the roof and, before landing on the floor, kicked a Telmarine archer (who was aiming for Peter below). The man fell off from where he was standing and landed on the ground below. Amelia was sliding down the roof when everything happened.<p>

Just when Amelia landed on the floor beside Edmund, she caught sight of a distressed Peter looking at both of them from the courtyard. "Ed! Lia!" the High King called out.

He didn't say anything after that; Peter's voice alone was stained with warning, so Edmund and Amelia understood his message. Both of them looked to their left and saw alarmed Telmarine archers. Before they could even aim their crossbows at them, Edmund pushed Amelia to run for the door to their right.

Edmund took note of the sound of arrows being released, and quickly thought of a way for them to dodge it. He immediately pulled Amelia close, grabbing her by the waist, and shifted so that his shoulder would hit the door open. Edmund made sure to secure Amelia's head before landing on his back. When they hit the floor, Edmund kicked the door shut. The arrows hit the closed door instead of them.

Everything happened so fast. Amelia was only able to grasp the situation when everything was over – including the fact that she was on top of Edmund.

She felt his arms wrapped securely around her waist, and it made her feel uneasy and – oddly enough – comfortable at the same time. If it had been a different situation, Amelia would have punched Edmund by now. Instead, she found herself fighting the urge of doing so and managed to calmly convince herself not to land her clenched fists on her protector's face.

"Are you all right?" she heard him ask. Amelia looked up so she could meet Edmund's eyes. To her surprise, something _else_ met instead.

Amelia felt a surge of unfathomable emotions when she felt her lips on Edmund's.

Edmund was looking at the maiden all that time, concerned if she had been hurt. So when she looked up suddenly, he did not have a chance to look away. Her lips brushed his as a result.

Amelia's eyes widen. She quickly stood up and brushed some dust off her shoulders. She cleared her throat and offered her hand to Edmund (reluctantly). "I-I'm fine," she managed to say.

Edmund took her hand and felt himself being pulled up. Even though he was on his feet, the Just King still held his friend's hand. Amelia took note of this and felt awkward.

"Come on," he told her, letting go of her hand finally and urging them to run. When they were able to get out from the room and into a hallway, they heard the deafening footsteps of the Telmarine soldiers on their tail.

Edmund was silent the entire time, but, for Amelia, the tension in the air was impossible to overlook. Every step she took seemed to snatch every bit of energy she has left, but she knew she needed to keep going to make it out alive.

Deep down, though, Amelia knew the Telmarines were the least of her concerns. Apparently, the thing that currently disturbed her most was what happened earlier. She absentmindedly touched her lips as she felt a mixture of emotions once again. Amelia felt her cheeks blush as she remembered Edmund's soft and warm lips on hers. She didn't know if she should be angry about it (for reasons she clearly didn't know), or she should just ignore it because it was an accident in the first place – both of them never expected it anyway.

But Amelia thought if it didn't happen in a situation like this – if it happened in a different circumstance – Edmund would have been dead by now.

"Is something wrong?" Edmund called from behind her.

Amelia looked over her shoulder and shook her head. "No, Ed," she reassured him. "There's nothing wrong."

Amelia stared at Edmund long enough to gaze upon his lips. She instantly looked away and focused on the path ahead instead. She shook her head, as if doing so would make her forget the embarrassing moment that happened earlier.

On the other hand, Edmund caught a glimpse of Amelia's lips before she turned away. And he berated himself inwardly when the picture of what happened earlier appeared in his head once again.


	9. When he noticed some things

**When he noticed some things**

_Despite the evident changes in her, there's still that one thing that remained._ (Timeline: VotDT)

* * *

><p>Edmund found himself on the deck, looking at a familiar maiden from a distance. And yet, as he stared at her longer, he discovered she wasn't as familiar to him now as he thought.<p>

Amelia has indeed grown into a fine woman – her height improved (though Edmund was still taller than her), and her wavy auburn locks were a bit longer than before (she had to pull it back into a ponytail to prevent it from blocking her eyes, but Edmund thought she didn't have to do it for it framed her face perfectly). However, her physical attributes weren't foreign to the Just King, despite the evident changes. What seemed different was something beyond what eyes could see.

Both of them were never in good terms before they went to Narnia. Edmund was rude and arrogant then. He was apathetic towards Amelia's kind gestures. He would tend to ignore her in the professor's house. Everything changed when they went to Narnia, though. They were able to see each other in a different light. They formed a bond much stronger than friendship that both of them saw each other as family, albeit being unrelated by blood.

When they ruled Narnia, Edmund learned many things about Amelia. Like how she longed to have a brother or a sister because she was an only child (so she was happy when she was able to form a sibling relationship with the Pevensies). How she was also capable of voicing out her thoughts about a certain matter. And how the maiden tend to admit her weaknesses and tell it right away. She wasn't afraid to seek for help. For her, to accept weakness is strength (and Edmund admired her for that). There may had had been a couple of times when she hid something from him – like the time when she had feelings for Caspian – but Edmund never had to guess. He just had it in him to know what the maiden was thinking or feeling every time.

Strangely enough, Edmund found himself guessing right now. He found himself forming assumptions in his head about what she was currently thinking. He found himself thinking of reasons as to why the maiden was distant from them – from _him_. It wasn't like she changed her way of interacting with them. She was still as approachable as ever. Edmund could see past that, though. He just knew something was different. He knew it from the look in her eyes.

Edmund wondered about it for a moment. It could have been because they had been separated from each other for a period of time. Peter had to be with Professor Kirke, Susan went to America with their parents, and he and Lucy had to move with the Scrubbs, while Amelia went to her cousins in the countryside. It was indeed an unfortunate time for all of them.

The Just King recalled they decided to write each other letters to bridge the gap between them. In their dull days inside the Scrubb's home, Edmund and Lucy's faces would lift up when they would receive a letter from Peter, Susan, or Amelia. Then, they would write back to each of them and send it when they had the time. It stayed that way for a while. It was a routine they could never get used to, especially for Edmund. After all, it was the only way to maintain his connection with Amelia.

But then came one day when Edmund learned something during his separation from Amelia – something that he should have realized a long time ago, but was too dense not to. It was something that he shared in the letter he was supposed to send to her. He never had the courage to send it, though. Edmund became terrified of Amelia's reaction. So he decided to keep the letter until he would finally find the strength enough to send it to her. He ended up not being able to reply to her for quite some time.

Maybe it was because of his foolish action that made their bond, which was strong before, tainted by time and separation. When they saw each other again, it seemed as if the one was too far from the other's reach.

The distance almost choked Edmund.

Edmund now went back to reality, and saw a small figure going to Amelia. It was in a matter of seconds when the Just King realized it was Reepicheep.

The noble mouse bowed at the Amiable Queen first before saying something. From Edmund's point of view, it looked as if Reepicheep was simply chatting with her.

Edmund stared at the two long enough for him see the smile creeping on her lips – the warm and genuine smile that he found very familiar. A second later the smile grew into a fit of laughter, to which Edmund found pleasing. He just couldn't help but smile as well. Seeing at least one thing that stayed the same in her made him relieved.

The mere smile on the maiden's face was hope enough for Edmund. It was a sign that she wasn't far from his reach after all.

It was a sign that she would come back to him after all the times that passed.

Edmund felt a pat on his shoulder and saw Lucy smiling at the sight in front of them. He then realized they were sharing the same view.

"I know," she began, her eyes on Amelia. "I missed her too."

Lucy squeezed Edmund's shoulder before releasing it. She then joined Amelia and Reepicheep in their friendly conversation.

Edmund just stayed where he was as his gaze went from Lucy to Amelia. He saw that the maiden was staring at him before his eyes even landed on hers. And he saw that she was giving him the innocent smile he longed to see for so long.

They locked their eyes on each other for a moment – a moment which seemed like a lifetime for Edmund.


	10. When they both decided it can wait

**Note:** I never thought I'd end up writing more chapters than I initially planned, because at first I decided this story would only have 10 chapters only. :) The last parts of the story won't change, that's for sure. I got it all planned out before I even posted this. :D

* * *

><p><strong>When they both decided <strong>_**it**_** can wait**

_Because there are much more important matters they need to focus on._ (Timeline: VotDT)

* * *

><p>For the first time in the past few days, Amelia felt genuinely happy.<p>

She once wished her parents would be able to come to Narnia with her, and now it seemed as if her wish has finally came true. The auburn-haired lass saw herself in the grasslands surrounded by the people she cared and loved the most. She felt herself smile as her eyes landed on each and every person on the field. For Amelia, it was the most beautiful sight she has ever seen.

Amelia's eyes finally landed on a certain someone across from where she was standing. She felt her heart skipped a beat and her smile grew wider.

"Edmund!" Amelia was sure she opened her mouth, but no words came out.

Edmund, who was talking with his siblings, didn't even look at the maiden. He was clearly oblivious of Amelia's condition.

The frustrated Amelia decided to walk towards the young man, but found herself unable to do so. She couldn't move her legs either. The maiden called his name once again despite her strange condition, but her voice had truly left her.

The Amiable Queen felt trapped in her spot – she couldn't move and she couldn't speak either. She tried calling every one of them, but they wouldn't even turn.

She watched in dread as she saw every person in the place turn to leave her. Amelia knew she was shouting their names now, but she couldn't even hear herself.

Her eyes landed on Edmund. "Ed!" she tried once again, tears escaping from her eyes. "Edmund, please…"

Amelia watched as Edmund turned to look at her. For a few seconds, they lock their gazes on one another – and in that moment, Amelia hoped Edmund would come to her. But oddly, for Amelia, his eyes spoke of nothing but indifference. It was as if the Just King was _staring_ at her, but not really _seeing_ her.

More tears cascaded as she witnessed her friend turn to leave once again, along with everyone else. She covered her face with her hands. _"What's going on?"_ was all she could say in between her sobs. Confusion was overtaking her. She couldn't decipher what was currently happening.

Amelia was on the brink of hopelessness when she felt someone's presence beside her. She didn't need to turn to know who it was, but she knew she didn't want to miss the opportunity of seeing His magnificence. So she looked up and saw the Great Lion already staring at her.

"My child," Aslan greeted her.

"Aslan," Amelia whispered and found her voice has returned. She assumed she could move her legs by then and when she confirmed she could, she went closer to the Great Lion.

"What happened to you, My child?" He asked. His voice was evidently stronger than any other voice the maiden has heard in her life.

Amelia shook her head. "I don't… know."

Aslan smiled. "Be honest with Me, Amelia. You know you can talk to Me about anything."

All of a sudden, Amelia found the courage to speak – to let Aslan know what was really bothering her for the past few days of the voyage. "I was afraid, Aslan," she began. "I was beginning to lose hope. I didn't know where I really belong anymore."

"And why do you say that?" His voice was tender.

Amelia hesitated but shook it off. "Just when I thought I'm going to stay here – in Narnia – forever, I find myself being in England. And when I finally got used to just staying in England, I would end up in Narnia." She paused for a moment and exhaled the frustration out from her system before continuing, "I just want to be in the place where I truly belong. I just want to be with the people I _love_."

"And _who_ do you love?"

"You. Them." Amelia stopped – reluctant at first – but then she remembered she needed to be honest. "_Him_."

Aslan gave her a look as if telling her He understood perfectly. "I see that you're confused."

"Well, all my life I saw him as my friend – my _brother_. I never would have imagined that one day, I would look at him and see – _feel_ – something much more."

The Great Lion laughed softly. "Amelia, you have to understand that love takes time."

"_Love takes time_," she repeated; confusion evident in her tone.

"Yes, My child," Aslan said as He looked from her to the horizon. Amelia followed his gaze as He heard him say, "You have to understand that there's a reason for everything. It may seem vague at first, but it will be clear for you if you just choose to move forward."

Amelia could only nod.

"I _need _you to understand," Aslan continued. "A time will come when everything will fall apart. You will be at your weakest, Amelia, but I need you to stand up. I need you to be the hope everyone else needs. Can I count on you to be their hope?"

_Hope_.

It seemed like it was the biggest responsibility Amelia would ever handle. She couldn't imagine how she'd be able to do such a task. Still, she trusted Aslan with these kinds of things. If the Great Lion has this much faith in her, then that's all the more reason for her to trust in her own capabilities. They would face a much bigger threat ahead, after all. They were told of the green mist, and they need to be ready for everything that's going to happen.

Amelia nodded after a few seconds of contemplation. "Yes," she replied with a much cheerful smile. "You can count on me, Aslan."

* * *

><p>Amelia was awakened by a knock on her door.<p>

She looked around and found herself inside her cabin in the Dawn Treader. She paused for a moment as she tried to let everything sink in. She concluded what happened wasn't real, except for the part where Aslan spoke to her. She knew perfectly well that it was really Him speaking to her in her dreams.

"_I need you to be the hope everyone else needs."_

There was another knock on the door, followed by a voice calling her name.

The maiden immediately stood up from her bed and reached for the door. When she opened it, she was welcomed by a worried Edmund in front of her.

Edmund looked down and scratched the back of his head. "Good evening, Lia."

"Good evening," Amelia greeted back. "What's the matter, Ed?"

"I just wanted to make sure you're all right," he explained, trying to steal a glance of the maiden's hazel eyes but found himself unable to look longer than he wanted. "Lucy and Caspian just had bad dreams. I… I also saw something." Edmund spared Amelia of the fact that he saw the White Witch earlier (asking him to join her), lest he might instill panic on his friend.

Amelia gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm all right, Ed. Don't worry." She didn't bother explaining Edmund everything that happened in her dream too. In her point of view, he looked too exhausted to even worry about anything else. She decided she would tell him in the morning.

"You need to rest," Amelia added.

Edmund nodded and backed away a bit. "Well, I guess I'll go."

The maiden nodded.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to let me know."

"All right, Edmund."

"Good night," he said.

"Sweet dreams," she told him.

The Just King nodded as the Amiable Queen closed the door. They didn't move from where they were standing, though. One of them had thoughts of knocking on the wooden door again, while the other one wanted to open the door and see her friend once more.

After a moment of just standing there and staring at the door – both oblivious of the other one's condition on the other side – they finally decided to just let it pass.

With everything that's going on right now, with everything that's happening…

"_Love can wait,"_ they both convinced themselves as Edmund decided to head back to his cabin while Amelia chose to get some sleep once again.


End file.
